Not in a million years
by Areyoufeelingwicked
Summary: When prank meant to hurt, have unexpected results.


**A/N- Small one shot. Enjoy. (It's not exactly cannon but you never know...maybe it was.) Fiyeraba. Merry Lurinemas ElphabaROCKS! (this can be you're lurinemas present (besides the atomic fireballs I have to go get)) It's my first strait out fiyeraba so please humor me...**

Elphaba.

I had always hated Lurinemas. Even from when I was very young and in Elementary school. Perhaps it was that the color green was the symbolic color of the holiday. Or perhaps it was because everyone seemed so happy to be with the people around them, something I could never have.

Of course, regardless to my complaints, every year Lurinemas came. Every year people exchanged gifts around me. I never received one. People became all lovey-dovey. Not me. Still, it came.

Then came the Lurinemas holiday of my years at Shiz. A time when something extraordinary happened.

"Elphaba Thropp," my name was called.

"I have my essay right here Dr. Dillamond!" I held out my paper so the goat could collect it. Once he got around to my seat, right in front, he took it from me.

"Just as prompt as ever Miss Thropp," he shook his head happily. "Are you looking forward to the Holidays? We only have a few hours left of classes."

He was right of course. This did not please me in the least. "I think the break time could be better spent, Doctor," I said quite honestly. Once that horrid bell rang, all of Shiz would be free to stay for festivities on campus, or go home. I would not be going home. Nor would I celebrate the holiday. Most likely, I'd be studying or reading in my dorm the whole break.

"Will you be going home for the holidays?" I shook my head. "Well," continued, "I myself am looking forward to the break. Even though I have to grade all of these..." He trotted over to pick up Galinda Upland's paper, "Interesting essays."

I snorted as I observed that Glinda's paper had been written on pink paper with sparkles embedded in the fiber. It was going to take me a while to get used to rooming with that...brat. For lack of a better word.

Dr. Dillamond then continued to Fiyero, who was the last to turn in his paper. The prince leaned back into his chair and reached into his pocket. Out of it he drew a small piece of paper. He gave the paper to Dillamond laxly. The old goat looked not in the least bit surprised. Where as I was, indeed shocked, that the boy had remembered to put the paper into his pants' pocket. Even more surprised that the boy had remembered his pants at all.

My eyes wandered back to my room mate who was looking dreamily at Fiyero. I raised my eyebrows at her and then returned my gaze back to my book, where it belonged. Suddenly, as I was reading, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I raised my hand slowly to the spot where the pain was the worst. When I brought my fingers back to my eyes, they were coated in a thin layer of blood. I rubbed my fingers together, they slid past one another easily with the scarlet liquid. Slowly I turned around, "Can I help you?" I asked violently as I stared the boy down who had shot the object at me.

The boy stuttered, "I-I-I" He looked at my blood coated fingers and smiled devilishly. He grabbed the arm of the girl next to him, redirecting her attention. "Look, her hand is Lurinemas colors!" The whole class now was laughing at the remark.

This was outrageous, I slammed my book closed and crashed it down on his desk. "Look Buster!" I roared, "I-" The bell rang. All at once, the classroom's contents vanished into the hall. I snarled as I picked up my book and shoved it into my satchel. "Have a good holiday, Professor," I grumbled on the way out the door. I didn't wait for a response. All I wanted was out.

I traveled as fast as I could through the halls, ignoring rude comments as I passed. I reached my- I meant our dorm before my roommate. I dropped my bag on my bed shortly after grabbing my book out of it. I headed for the door again, Galinda was sure to have a party as soon as she got back, not something I wanted to experience.

I gripped the knob, but was soon stopped by the sensation that my braid was glued to my neck. "What?" I touched my neck lightly to find it covered in the warm substance of blood. I drew back my hand, seeing the mess on my hand. I swore under my breath as I let go of the knob and headed to the bathroom instead.

I was disgusted with what I found in the mirror. More than normal that is, for the blood had dripped onto my dress and all over my neck. I cleaned the cut, changed to an almost identical dress, and after washing my hair, I braided it again. By the time I got back to the door Glinda and her band of girls were entering.

"Oh, so the Lurinemas tree lives," It wasn't a clever insult. I ignored the girls and squeezed my way out the door. What I really needed was some fresh air since the library would be closing about now. I hurried to the great wooden doors, where I pulled one open, letting the frigid air rush around me.

Once I was out side, only my footsteps echoed through the cobblestone courtyard. I switched my book to my left arm as I pushed my hat down with my right. As I turned the corner to the woods, but something far off in the distance caught my eye.

A girl dressed in a red coat was walking silently across the snow, her hand outstretched. In her hand was another, gloved in black leather. A boy, walked at her side, looking deeply into her eyes with expression of great love. They walked a bit more before the boy stopped, taking her free hand in his other hand. He leaned in and kissed her. The girl let go of his hands and put her arms around his neck. The boy moved his arms around her, hugging her closer.

I watched them for the longest time. They soon moved into the building and it took me minutes for me to snap out of the trance and move on with more purpose than before. Even though no one had caught me, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. What had caused me to stop? Something about watching those two lovers made me hungry. Not a physical hunger of course, but a hunger for someone at my side. Someone who loved me, reaching for my hand. That would never happen though, I knew it so instead, I trudged on.

One thing about the woods at Shiz is that every so often there is a stone bench. I found one that seemed a half degree warmer than the rest and made myself comfortable as I opened the book.

Fiyero.

"This is going to be good!" Galinda squealed as half of Shiz followed us through the halls. "Alright Mariah, go on." A girl with white blond hair squeezed her way past us and tiptoed out the great doors. I shivered and pulled my beige coat closer as the freezing air seeped into my skin.

"Are you sure this is a good idea honey?" I asked Glinda, it was the first time I had opened my mouth in quite some time. Those girls were so talkative I could hardly get a word in.

"Of course Fifi! However else will we get the artichoke back?"

_There goes the Fifi thing again... _I thought to myself. "Um...What are we getting her back for again?"

Glinda busied herself with preparations.

A sharp cry rang out through the room, "Their coming!" Everyone ran and hid but me. I stood where I was told. Nonchalantly, I picked at my fingernails as Elphaba and Mariah entered.

"Where? Where is the idiot who stole my Library books?" Elphaba growled as she entered the hall.

"I-I-I don't know Elphaba, why don't you ask..." she pretended to look around, deep in thought, "Fiyero! He might know!"

Mariah wasn't the best actor, but she did well enough, because Elphaba trudged right up to me. She was enraged. "Where and who was it Mr. Tiggular?" She spat at me. Casually, I looked up from my nails, to her face and then to the ceiling. It took her a while to join my gaze up at the roof where a small plant was tied to a rafter with red ribbon. Her eyes widened with realization just before I kissed her.

Elphaba.

I pulled away quickly. I looked back up at the mistletoe and then to Fiyero who was giving me a strange smile. My cheeks flushed red with anger. I turned on my heel and ran down the hall. I could hear Fiyero call my name as though he regretted hurting me. Would I turn back around? After all that? No!

I ran on to another courtyard where students hardly ever traveled anymore. It wasn't completely outside It was surrounded by a stone wall and covered with green glass to let light in. I curled up into the farthest corner and cried so hard I fell asleep.

Fiyero.

It wasn't how I imagined it'd go. When I kissed Elphaba I almost felt as though...it wasn't anything I had ever felt before. This only made it more painful to see tears well up in her eyes and flee from the scene. "Elphaba!" I had called after her, but it had done me no good. I started after her keeping a distance far enough so that she would not, could not be aware that I was following her.

Galinda soon caught up with me as I stopped at a corner, "What are you doing now Fifi? Planning another prank?" I hushed her quickly. "Don't you hush me Fiyero Tiggular!" She threatened, "Or I'll-"

"What? You'll break up with me?" I said with mock terror.

"Yeah!" She said seriously.

"Fine..." I moved further along the stone wall leaving Galinda behind. I didn't think she meant for me to take her seriously, because she ran back to her friends, crying. Still, I kept moving as to not lose sight of the green girl. She turned into a room I had never seen before, she left the stone door slightly ajar and there I watched as she cried herself to sleep.

When I was sure that Elphaba was no longer conscious I approached her. Her cheeks were soaked from tears and her eyes were red, even as they were shut. That's when I also realized how beautiful this green girl was. Her skin was smooth and perfect, her slender fingers grasped an old library book tightly.

She began to shiver in the cold as she slept. I gave up my own jacket as to keep her from freezing in this dismal room. Carefully, I laid it across her, making sure she wouldn't wake up. I soon found my own bench on the other side of the room. I sat down there and rested, where I too drifted into sleep.

Elphaba.

When I woke up, my cheeks were stiff from the salt drying on my green skin. Although for being on a cold, stone bench for who knows how long I felt unbelievably warm. I propped myself up with my elbows and a coat fell off of me. I found it rather strange since the coat did not belong to me or Nessa. In fact, I had no knowledge of ever seeing or encountering this coat before.

Ignoring the coat issue for now, I looked up, past the green tinted glass above to find that the sky had gone dark. As I pushed myself the rest of the way up to a sitting position, I spotted something on the other side of the room. At first I thought it was something someone had left, like a bag or a coat. Then I noticed it was vibrating, so I got a closer look. I closed the strange jacket over my shoulders and clutched my book tighter as I stood up and moved closer to the mass.

Half way across the room, I could now recognize the heap as a human boy not a heap of clothes. Why was he vibrating? No, not vibrating, he was shivering. I looked at the jacket around my shoulders. I wouldn't be using it once I got inside so, why not hand it to someone who needs it?

I swept the coat off my shoulders and walked forward with the jacket outstretched. _Nice of you to do something for someone else for a change._ I thought this to myself as I drew nearer. This good deed may even- My thoughts were interrupted by the horrible connection between the jacket and the boy on the bench. My eyes flickered from the jacket the the boy over and over. I had seen this coat before. The boy on the bench was wearing it. This wasn't just any boy either.

"Fiyero." I was so angry, it came out as a whisper. I threw the coat down on him, waking him up suddenly. His eyes were wide with confusion until he came to his senses and saw the look on my face.

"Good morning," he said with a brilliant smile.

I scowled. "It's not morning, it's night. That's what it we call it when the sun goes away and it gets dark," I explained with a motion to the glass above. He looked up for a while, sitting there just staring at the sky he almost looked- _Stop that._ I stopped myself. _This is the boy who just humiliated you in front of the whole school._ He was still looking up. My eyes widened in horror as I too, jerked my head up. He laughed.

"There's no mistletoe up there Miss Thropp."

"That was cruel." I shot my gaze at him, staring him down. Oddly enough, I found his eyes already remorseful. No, something deeper than remorse. I became confused at his expression.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba," He apologized.

I stared at him, trying to decide if his apology was sincere. "You're full of it," I said, making my way to the door, "you don't mean it. None of you do." My eyes welled up with tears. I quickly wiped them away, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I broke up with Galinda," he said randomly. Like I cared. I had a million other things to think about, tests to study for. Still, I slowly turned around to face him.

Fiyero.

"I broke up with Galinda" I called after her. This made her pause for a minute, I couldn't tell whether she was trying to think things over or...what. I would probably never know what goes on in that mind of hers.

Much to my surprise, the next thing she did was turn around, that's right she didn't head out the door she turned around. "Did you now?" She remarked with an air of superiority. Her eyes seemed red as though she had been crying. If she had, there was no evidence but the swelling of her eyes. A green hand reached up and flipped her braid over her shoulder.

"I did," finally the words made their way out of my mouth.

Elphaba snorted, "I thought you two were perfect for each other."

"I um," how was I going to say this? " I found someone else?" I said quite unsure of how it would go over.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "That is so typical..." She said this under her breath, I knew it wasn't meant for my ears. I heard it anyway, and I wasn't about to let it go.

"I heard that," I said bluntly, "what do you have against me anyway?" She made a variety of faces in only a few seconds before moving her braid back to the side of her face to offer some concealment.

"I-uhhhh-I..." It was the first time I had ever seen her stutter or be at loss of words. There was a long awkward silence before she changed the subject clumsily. "So, who's the new girl? Pretty? Blond? Probably not the brightest. Cute, but not very bright-" I looked into her eyes and she stopped as though she had a revelation. I could see the wheels turning in her head as she processed the situation. She couldn't possibly know who I had found love in. She couldn't.

"Do I know her?"She asked suspiciously.

"Oh yes," I replied.

"Is she one of the jerks who helped you accomplish your latest prank on me?" Hurt returned to her knowing eyes.

"No, she was there though...I said I was sorry!" A small whine crept into my voice as I apologized again.

"She was probably just looking on, laughing at me. How can you love someone that...heartless?" She spat at me.

"Oh no, she's not heartless, though many people think so. Anyone who really paid attention could see that." I paced a bit, "I'm sure you know her quite well actually. You'll find she has low self esteem, but you're right she's very pretty indeed." I felt like a detective, transferring my knowledge to another. An odd sensation for me.

"I knew she was pretty," Elphaba scoffed. "You say I'm close to her?" She thought for a minute, then her eyes went wide, "It's not Nessa is it? I swear to you Tiggular if-" I cut her off with laughter.

"No, no, it's not your darling sister." I laughed a bit more at the thought.

"Why not?" Elphaba said defensively.

"Wait a minute I thought you didn't ca- oh never mind!" I continued my pacing. "Maybe you're not as friendly to her as I thought you were. In fact, now that I think of it, she hasn't done a thing to you yet you put her down all the time." I saw her become more confused than before.

"What? Who are you talking about? I don't understand."

I stopped pacing for a minute, walked right up to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Why Elphaba, don't you see? It's you."

Elphaba.

"What?" My eyes widened in disbelief. He seemed so serious, I felt that tight feeling in the pit of my stomach everyone always talks about. This could be it, but no! This wasn't real. "I thought I had maid it clear to you that I didn't find this amusing." I threw his hands off of my shoulders as the tears welled up in my eyes again.

"I'm not kidding Elphaba," he reached for my arm gently, I pulled away. I looked into his eyes, waiting for him to laugh. Then the joke would be over, but I found nothing that suggested that he wasn't serious.

"Stay away from me Tiggular, you don't know what you're saying," I turned away from his eyes. This was a dangerous game. It was much too good to be true, not that I... He lifted my face towards his gently.

"Elphaba, please," he pleaded.

I slapped his hand away, "Listen to me! In case you didn't know I have feelings for you. Every time you say something you don't mean like that, now I know you don't mean it! It hurts me more badly each time because it's only giving me a taste of what I can't have! Do you understand Fiyero?" I was breathing hard, fighting off tears.

"Elphaba Thropp, I promise you there's no way I could lie about loving you. Not in a million years I couldn't." Again, I searched for the slightest bit of insincerity, but I found none.

"Then what was that with the mistletoe?" My voice cracked a bit and I cleared my throat, trying to appear controlled.

"Well-I-umm..."he trailed off.

"That's what I thought." I turned away and took a few steps towards the door. His hand stopped me though. He was unbelievably strong, but he wasn't overpowering me at all. It made me mad to think how wonderful he was. I flushed a deeper green. "What?" I said miserably, just wanting to escape this catastrophe.

"I thought I had feelings for you before I just- there was nothing to confirm them, but when I kissed you under that mistletoe I- it was as if by magic I knew." I furrowed my brow.

"You what?" He had feelings for me before? Why? No one had ever had feelings for me before, why should they now?

"I love you, Elphaba." I was taken aback. The words echoed in my head. I had never heard anyone say that to me before. I stood there, stupidly as I tried to figure all of this out. There was no formula, no calculation for this answer. I simply shook my head.

"No, no you can't," I stuttered for a bit before he pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't anything like the one before. It was rather nice. When he pulled away I looked into his eyes and for the first time I saw someone who loved me. "You weren't kidding," I whispered.

"No, not at all. Not in a million years."

**A few years later. To the day. Lurinemas.**

Elphaba.

I turned over in my bed to find Fiyero's side empty. A fresh layer of frost covered the window out side and the bitter smell of coffee filled the house we lived in outside of Oz. I pulled the covers back and slipped out of bed. The floor boards creaked beneath my feet as I moved closer to the kitchen. I found Fiyero, making coffee and staring out the window. "Good Morning," I said happily as he handed me a cup.

"Happy Lurinemas Fae," He said, kissing my cheek. We sat down at the table, enjoying each others' company as we both thought for a while. I broke the long silence by brining my though alive with words.

"Do you remember that Lurinemas at Shiz where we fell in love? You didn't forget did you?" I said with a skeptical look.

He gave me a smile and replied smoothly, "No Fae, I didn't forget. Not in a million years."

**A/N- Yes? No? I can't tell if it's good or not, because I usually don't read or write romance. Please review! Thank you for reading!**

**Merry Lurinemas!**


End file.
